


Three Sheets to the Wind

by VarjoRuusu



Series: Black Sails Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, cute hungover silver, cute very drunk silver, very silly everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/VarjoRuusu
Summary: James glanced up, thanking god they were only a few steps from their door and the light was still on. He was just contemplating how he was going to get John up the stairs when the door opened and Thomas appeared.“What on earth?” he asked, getting John’s other arm around him and between them they hauled the inebriated man up the stairs and deposited him on the couch.“Jack,” was all James muttered. “They got into a contest of sorts when I wasn’t looking and by the time I came back, John as three sheets to the wind and thought the bar stool was a dog.”“….I would have paid money to see that,” Thomas said and James held out his phone.“Oh you didn’t,” Thomas said gleefully. He scrolled through the gallery to the most recent video and nearly collapsed with laughter at the images he saw.“He’s not going to remember in the morning,” James said with a yawn. Only having had two pints himself early in the evening, he was almost completely sober again.





	Three Sheets to the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt answer on Tumblr for Elle.

John bit his lip, concentrating hard on putting one foot in front of the other. James’ arm was around his waist, trying desperately trying to hold him steady as they stumbled down the street, John’s arm over his shoulders. 

“Honestly, how did you get this drunk?” James muttered against him. 

“M’not drunk,” John grinned. 

“You spent twenty minutes trying to get a chair to respond to a name and play fetch. I think it’s safe to say you’re drunk as hell, John,” James sighed and John just grinned.

James glanced up, thanking god they were only a few steps from their door and the light was still on. He was just contemplating how he was going to get John up the stairs when the door opened and Thomas appeared. 

“What on earth?” he asked, getting John’s other arm around him and between them they hauled the inebriated man up the stairs and deposited him on the couch.

“Jack,” was all James muttered. “They got into a contest of sorts when I wasn’t looking and by the time I came back, John as three sheets to the wind and thought the bar stool was a dog.”

“….I would have paid money to see that,” Thomas said and James held out his phone. 

“Oh you didn’t,” Thomas said gleefully. He scrolled through the gallery to the most recent video and nearly collapsed with laughter at the images he saw. 

“He’s not going to remember in the morning,” James said with a yawn. Only having had two pints himself early in the evening, he was almost completely sober again. 

“No, but we’re still going to give him hell forever,” Thomas grinned and James nodded. 

They glanced at John and finally James sighed and jerked his head. Together they got John, mostly unconscious, up the stairs, stripped, and tucked into bed. They even managed to get a glass of water carefully down him before they curled around him. 

“If he throws up on me I’m going to blame you,” Thomas said lightly as John curled up on his chest. James just smirked and yawned, resting his arm on John’s waist and going to sleep.

In the morning John woke with a pounding headache, squinting around the bedroom to find he was alone, and Thomas’ laptop was on a chair by the bed. On it was video from last night of John talking animatedly to a bar stool and John groaned, reaching for the water and painkillers on the side table, drinking them both down in long gulps, waiting a moment for his stomach to settle afterwards.

“Morning sunshine,” Thomas smirked from the door, arms crossed as he leaned against the frame. 

“Fugew,” John managed, burying his head back in the pillows and Thomas just laughed.

“Don’t worry,” Thomas said lightly. “We have copies. It’ll keep.”

John flipped him off and Thomas grinned, leaving the hungover man alone and going back down to the kitchen where James was cooking breakfast and wrapping him up tightly in his arms. 

“Is he awake?”

“Mm.”

“Angry?”

“Trying. He’s not that awake.”

James shrugged. “Well, we’ve got time. Once we’re done he’ll never get that drunk again.”

“Are you going to tell him about that time on the roof?” Thomas asked with a snicker and James shuddered. 

“Fuck no, he mad enough of an ass out of himself, he doesn’t need to hear about my doing it to get the point across not to drink so much.”

“But it’s such a funny story,” Thomas whined. 

“I streaked across the top of the campus library, it’s not even original,” James grumbled. 

Thomas just laughed, contentedly burying his face against James’ neck and humming, perfectly happy in the warm bubble of their Saturday morning.

“I love you,” he whispered against James’ skin and James smiled. 

“Love you too,” he said quietly, serving up their breakfast and handing a plate to Thomas. 

“Should we take him a plate?” Thomas asked, eyeing the food left for a third person. James glanced at it, considering. 

“He’ll probably try to kill us,” he pointed out and Thomas grinned widely. 

“Lets do it.”

James rolled his eyes and dished up the third plate, following Thomas back up the stairs to the bed room.

“Breakfast!” Thomas practically shouted and John jerked, raising his head then moaning, glaring at Thomas as if he could kill him with a look. 

“If that isn’t pancakes I’ll kill you,” he muttered and Thomas presented him with a plate of pancakes. John glared for a moment then sighed, sitting up and taking the plate as James and Thomas tucked themselves in on either side of him. 

John took a few tentative bites and when his stomach didn’t rebel, he ate the pancakes with gusto, stealing some from Thomas when he’d finished his own.

“Did I really do that?” he asked, nodding at the computer and the video.

“You certainly did,” James chuckled. 

“I blame Jack,” John grumbled, passing his plate off to Thomas who put them all on the side table. 

“So do I,” James smirked, drawing John back against his chest. “How are you feeling?”

“Like and elephant sat on me,” John sighed, closing his eyes as he relaxed against James. “Can I go back to sleep now?”

“Certainly, my love,” Thomas said softly, raising on of John’s hands to kiss his fingers lightly. “We’ll be here when you wake up.”

John cracked an eye opened just as Thomas sucked one finger into his mouth. 

“Thomas, stop that. I’m hungover and the room is spinning. I am absolutely not getting it up right now.”

“Could have fooled me,” James mumbled, one hand sliding over John’s crotch, feeling his very hard erection.

“Oh screw you both,” John mumbled, tugging his hand away and turning, burrowing in James’ chest. “Let me sleep.”

James chuckled and kissed his head, shifting so they were lying down and Thomas snuggled up to them, perfectly content just to have a lazy morning as John slept off his hangover. There would be plenty of time for fun later.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on Tumblr [Beneath The Black Sails](http://www.beneaththeblacksails.tumblr.com)


End file.
